Acak Day
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: kembali pada masa saat Kuroko masih SMP. ia bertemu dengan sosok besar yang menggelitik lapisan kulitnya.


**Acak Day**

**K+**

**Humor/Friendship**

**OOC, Standard Applied.**

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © **

**Oneshot**

Kejuaraan nasional pertandingan basket antar SMP, lagi-lagi dimenangkan oleh team dari sekolah Teikou.

"Teikou! 102 – 45. Menang mutlak!"

"Wahh… gila."

"Mereka … jenius."

5 _prodigy_, 1 ilusi.

Hari itu, terlihat sosok samar berambut biru muda—agak sedikit keperakkan—tengah duduk di bangku cadangan selama pertandingan. Ia hanya diberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk terjun ke lapangan, menggantikan salah seorang temannya yang kehabisan tenaga. Sebenarnya, ia termasuk ke dalam anggota grup Teikou yang luarbiasa, hanya saja, keberadaannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh meskipun kemampuannya terbilang lumayan.

"Kurokocchi! _Nice passing_!"

Waktu itu, peluit tanda pertandingan usai telah berbunyi. salah satu anggota Teikou yang mengenakan _pierching_ di telinganya berlari mendekat dan menepuk bahu si bocah berambut biru muda. ia pamerkan senyum lebarnya serta-merta.

"Kau lihat tadi bagaimana aku melakukan tembakan tiga poin berkat operanmu?"

"Kise-_kun_…"

Bocah berambut biru muda itu hanya diam terpaku menatap sosok cemerlang di depannya dengan wajah yang relatif datar. Orang yang dipanggil Kise itu pun akhirnya keheranan.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat tidak senang? Kita _kan_ menang, Kuroko."

"A—"

Belum sempat Kuroko membuka mulutnya, anggota tim yang lain beserta pelatih mereka datang menghampiri. Entah kenapa, disaat semuanya berkumpul mengitari Kuroko, ia mendadak malas melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya … ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kurokocchi—?"

"Ayo siap-siap, semuanyaa! Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang!" Salah seorang manajer mereka yang berambut merah muda dengan cerianya berteriak, memberikan komando kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Teiko. Ia juga tersenyum, menepuk bahu Kuroko dan mengucapkan 'terimakasih atas kerjasamanya'.

"_Otsukare_, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Yah, memang tipikal manager yang baik.

Mungkin—cuma dia satu-satunya yang berterimakasih kepada Kuroko atas pertandingan hari ini.

.

.

.

**OwO**

.

.

.

"Sebelum pulang, aku akan menraktir kalian semua makan di restoran."

Pelatih mereka—yang bangga atas hasil kerja keras murid-muridnya—akhirnya memberikan sebuah apresiasi berupa traktiran makan. Seluruh anggota berteriak kesenangan—terutama Kise yang paling bersemangat, sementara Murasakibara hanya memasang wajah senang dengan pandangan aneh. ia masih sibuk dengan sosis-sosis praktis yang dikunyah oleh mulutnya

"Kau … jangan bilang sudah mengantongi sosis itu sejak pertandingan berlangsung?" temannya yang berambut merah—yang berdiri disamping Murasakibara persis, hanya memandang dengan sorot mata yang menyipit sementara sosok yang diperhatikannya cuek, tidak menggubris perkataan Akashi.

"…"

"Oi! Aku bicara padamu, Murasaki—"

"Ya, ya. aku dengar, Aka-_chan_."

Sebilah gunting melayang tiba-tiba—dengan kecepatan seratus duapuluh kilometer perjam—nyaris saja merobek leher Murasakibara dengan sempurna. Rupanya Akashi tidak sedang bercanda saat melempar benda tajam itu kepada kawannya.

"Namaku Akashi. Bukan Aka-_chan_."

Dan Murasakibara hanya berpaling tanpa respon. Rupanya peringatan 'gunting terbang' dari Akashi tidak terlalu dianggapnya berbahaya. Wajah Akashi sudah berurat, menatap teman setimnya yang kelewat acuh.

Disisi lain—

"_Na_, pelatih. Apa kau yakin akan menraktirku? Aku bukan orang yang gampang kenyang lho." Satu-satunya pemain berkulit _tan_, akhirnya mulai angkat suara. Yang berkacamata tengah sibuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil mengomentari teman setimnya yang dianggapnya rakus.

"Kau benar-benar monster, Aomine."

"_Uruse, megaboy_."

"Tch!"

"_Ma_,_ ma_, sudahlah, Aomine, Midorima."

Untung saja, kelompok mereka mempunyai manager yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Pelatih mereka—yang sejak tadi memerhatikan dengan wajah yang kurang tampan—menghela napasnya disana.

"Hem… kalian berdua sudah selesai belum? Kalau belum, kita bisa tidak jadi makan nih. Aku tidak mungkin memulangkan kalian malam-malam."

Panik, Aomine yang tidak rela traktiran batal, akhirnya menjerit.

"_Mendokusai_. Aku dan Midorima selesai! Sungguh!"

"Pelatihh! Tinggalkan saja mereka berdua disini. Aku tidak peduli asalkan kau tidak membatalkan traktirannyaaa!" Kise ikutan jerit, ngasal. Perut lapar rupanya bisa membuat orang lain jadi setega ini.

"Kau ngomong apa, Kiseee! Sialan!"

"Kuning, kau tidak usah ikut campur segala."

"Jahatnya, kalian berdua, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi."

"Hei, heii! Katanya sudah selesai?"

Pelatih mereka hanya bisa menepuk dahi, melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang jenius tapi sekaligus bloon bin hyper. Diam-diam, Kuroko yang tidak ikut campur, memandangi teman-temannya dengan mata yang seolah jauh.

Jauh, begitu hening. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan segala curahan hatinya yang telah ditahan selama ini—

"_Ano_ … teman-teman, aku sudah lapar."

Semuanya menoleh kearah Kuroko saat tiba-tiba saja bocah itu berkata demikian dengan perut yang mengeluarkan bunyi. Kise dan yang lainnya langsung terbahak-bahak, sementara pelatih mereka hanya memandang geli dan Momoi memarahi siapapun yang telah menertawai orang yang disukainya secara diam-diam.

"Kurokocchi selalu saja bertingkah hilarius! _Sasuga_ … Hahaha!"

.

.

.

**OwO**

.

.

.

Sampai di depan restoran barbeque, pelatih mereka langsung memasang wajah setengah horror ketika tangannya menyentuh saku celana.

"Celaka!" jeritnya, frustasi. Di aduknya kantung celana dengan ekspresi yang kelewat panik, "Dompetku tidak ada!"

"Heee … jangan bohong. Aku sudah lapar nih. Berhenti menggoda kami, pelatih." Kise berkomentar dengan wajah yang remeh. Sang pelatih langsung memukul kepala kuning anak didiknya dengan kekuatan setengah penuh.

"Heh bocah! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi saku-sakunya dan tidak ada satu dompet pun disana, "Sebentar! Kalian tunggu disini. Aku mau balik ke tempat pertandingan!"

"Tapi, pelatih—" Momoi nyaris saja menyentuh sehelai pakaian pelatihnya. namun sial, sosok yang paling tua diantara semuanya itu telah pergi dengan berlari kencang, "Ya ampun…"

Akashi dan Murasakibara hanya saling pandang, kemudian mengedikkan bahu. Midorima yang cuek, sibuk membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise yang paling ribut disana.

"Hhn … kita bagaimana ini? masuk saja apa?" paras rupawan dari bocah berambut pirang—yang sedang sibuk menggosok-gosok perutnya—itu memancarkan ekspresi yang memelas, "Aku benar-benar sudah lapar nih."

"Jangan sembarangan! Kita tidak bisa asal masuk dan memesan makanan seenaknya. Bagaimana jika pelatih tidak kembali? Siapa yang mau bayar?" Midorima langsung mencegahnya.

Aomine sudah memasang tampang sebal, "Tch! Orangtua itu … pikunnya keterlaluan." Ia pukul tiang listrik di persimpangan, tempat dimana mereka berdiri saat ini.

"_Ano_ … teman-teman—"

Sekelebat, terdengar suara Kuroko yang memanggil. namun, tidak di gubris.

"Tapi, Aominecchi! Perutku sudah menangis nih! Hei, Murasakibara, katakan sesuatu! Biasanya, kau kan yang paling semangat kalau menyangkut hidup dan makan!"

Yang namanya merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan wajah terdatar di era ini.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk, makan, lalu pulang."

"ARRGH. SIAPA YANG BAYAR TAPII?"

"Tidak perlu bayar."

urat-urat di jidat Kise menyembul, tanda bahwa pemiliknya sudah tidak sabaran.

"Kau mau kutendang ya!"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kupinjamkan uangku untuk memesan makanan ringan? Sekalian mencari tempat duduk sebelum pelatih kembali."

Ada mata yang bersinar-sinar menatap gadis belia berambut merah muda itu.

"M-Momoi—!"

"Ng?" Momoi yang saat itu sedang mengeluarkan dompet kecilnya, langsung disambut bahagia oleh Kise dan Aomine yang hendak memeluknya—tapi justru berakhir dengan Kise dan Aomine yang saling peluk berdua karena Momoi mengelak.

"ARGH! Kenapa kau memelukku!"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa memelukku! Dasar yankee!"

"Aku tidak yankee. _Bakemono da_!"

"Tch!"

Lupakan saja, adegan iseng Kise-Aomine yang menarik perhatian hampir seluruh pejalan kaki disana—yang sebagian fujoshi. Momoi yang saat itu sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, baru menyadari sesuatu yang telah hilang.

"Akashi-_kun_, bukannya tadi Tetsu-_kun_ ada disampingmu?"

Cowok bermata perak-emas itu menoleh kesamping dan menemukan ke kosongan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu berkomentar asal, "Kuroko hilang."

"E-Eto—" Momoi memasang wajah pucatnya. Ia kembali menggunakan kedua mata tajamnya untuk melihat ke sekeliling dengan lebih jeli.

Tapi tetap—Kuroko tidak ada. Kemana?

"Sudahlah. Orang aneh itu pasti tidak akan pergi jauh. Nanti sms dia saja kalau pelatih sudah kembali." Midorima menepuk kedua bahu Momoi dan mendorongnya agar masuk ke dalam restoran, "Sekarang kita makan cemilan dulu—"

"OSHH! Makan! Makan!"

Perkataan Midorima disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Momoi yang terus menggaungkan nama Kuroko tetap saja tidak di hiraukan oleh kawan-kawannya. Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah dan mengikuti apa kata Midorima.

.

.

.

**OwO**

.

.

.

"Oi, kau yang pendek disana! Cepat lempar bolanya! Mau sampai kapan kau pegangi seperti itu! Tch!"

Mari kita _flashback _sejenak berhubung adegan lanjutan ini terlalu janggal.

Di seberang restoran barbeque—hanya beberapa langkah saja—terdapat sebuah taman kecil yang memiliki sebidang lapangan _street basket_ yang diperuntukkan untuk umum. Disaat Kise dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan masalah makan, perhatian Kuroko justru teralihkan pada sebuah bola bundar berwarna oranye yang menggelinding dan menyentuh kakinya. Dengan inisiatif, ia ambil bola itu, dan sempat izin kepada teman-temannya untuk mengembalikan bola itu kepada pemiliknya—yang entah siapa.

"Teman-teman—"

Sayangnya, waktu itu perkataan Kuroko tidak ada yang mendengar.

Sekarang, jadilah ia berdiri di depan seorang bocah yang badannya lumayan tinggi dan lebih besar dari Kuroko, tengah menatap kehadiran bocah bermata 'tak ada gairah' itu dengan wajah yang kaget.

"GAH!"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama lima detik untuk membiasakan diri melihat Kuroko, bocah berambut merah dengan ekspresi wajah yang keras itu pun mulai berani menjeritkan kalimat.

"Oi, kau yang pendek disana! Cepat lempar bolanya! Mau sampai kapan kau pegangi seperti itu! Tch!"

"…"

"Cepat sini!"

Setelah diperintah oleh si bocah 'keras' untuk mengembalikan bola sebanyak lima kali kurang dan lebihnya—Kuroko akhirnya mengangguk paham dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk mengoper bola.

Dan—ia melemparnya, menggunakan kekuatan penuh.

Begitu penuh, hingga bola itu terjatuh ditengah-tengah jarak antara ia dengan si pemilik bola.

PLEK.

Dalam kata lain, lemparannya tidak sampai pada tujuan.

"OI KAU! YANG BENAR SAJA! LEMPARAN MACAM APA TADI!"

Si pemilik bola jadi harus menggerakkan kakinya—berlari—untuk mengambil bolanya. tapi aneh, ia justru melewati sosok bola yang menggelinding itu dan justru menghampiri si pelempar—dalam kata lain, Kuroko—dengan wajah beringas dan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"KAUUU!"

Kuroko nyaris saja menghaturkan kata maaf—dengan wajah yang samasekali tidak menyesal—tapi justru, saat ia pikir ia akan di hajar oleh si bocah bertampang garang itu, ternyata Kuroko malah mendapatkan sebuah jambakan keras di kerah bajunya dan sedikit dorongan yang membuatnya terpental.

"HAH? J-Jatuh?"

Padahal si bocah pemain basket tadi tidak berniat untuk mengajak Kuroko berkelahi. Ia hanya terkejut saja dengan potensi fisiknya yang mendadak super kuat saat berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Atau mungkin … Kuroko-lah justru sosok yang kelewat lemah di muka bumi ini.

"Oi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak tahu dorongan kecil saja bisa membuatmu terjerembab begitu."

"Maaf, tapi … perkataanmu menusukku."

Hening.

"Ngomong apa kamu, pendek." Si bocah berambut merah itu melirik asal.

Sadar-sadar, ia tak sengaja memerhatikan seragam yang sedang Kuroko pakai dan … bereaksi tertarik karenanya.

"Itu … seragam pemain basket? Kau juga bermain basket?"

Tanpa tahu posisi dan kondisi, si bocah besar itu menunjuk seragam yang Kuroko pakai meskipun sudah terhalangi dengan balutan jersey sekolahnya.

"Ah, ya. aku—"

"BWAHAHAAH! Tidak mungkin kan ya? pertanyaanku ngelantur—" Kuroko ingin sekali memotong pembicaraan orang di depannya. Tapi laki-laki itu terus menerjuninya dengan segenap pernyataan 'tidak mungkin' dan pertanyaan seperti, "Kau beli baju ini dimana? Di emperan? Mall? Hm… 'Teikou' ya? merk seragam apa itu?"

"Ano … ini, seragam sekolahku."

Si pemuda berambut merah melotot.

"Sekolah? Jadi … Kau sungguhan pemain basket?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pendek dengan gumaman 'iya'-nya yang sangat datar. Bocah laki-laki di depannya—masih—tertawa histeris, terpingkal-pingkal. Benar-benar membuat Kuroko tersinggung meskipun wajahnya tiada ubah. Si cowok berambut marun berjalan menuju tempat dimana bolanya menggelinding, dan mengambilnya sambil di bawa lari dengan dribble.

"_Ano_—sebenarnya kau itu menyebalkan sekali."

Masih sibuk dengan bolanya, ia merespon Kuroko.

"Kalau kau merasa sebegitu tersinggungnya, kenapa tidak coba kau buktikan kemampuan basketmu dengan melawanku?"

Kuroko diam. Bocah berambut marun hanya tersenyum lebar, bangga dengan kemenangannya. Ia kembali berlari di lapangan basket sambil memainkan bolanya.

"Ch. Pemain basket kau bilang? Teikou? Tim-mu pasti lemah sekali."

Baru sebentar ia alihkan perhatiannya dari Kuroko, bocah bermata datar itu telah menghilang entah kemana. Ia berhenti dari larinya dan mendribble bola di tempat.

"Kemana … dia?"

Tiba-tiba saja segerombol orang-orang yang mengenakan jersey sekolah SMA, muncul, melewati lapangan tempat dimana Kagami—nama bocah berbadan besar itu—bermain basket.

Sebuah gossip tertangkap di telinganya tanpa sengaja.

"Hari ini pertandingan nasional kembali dimenangkan oleh Teikou ya?"

"Tidak heran. Mereka semua diisi oleh pemain-pemain jenius."

"Ahh … kenapa orang-orang berbakat seperti mereka harus berkumpul di satu tim? Skornya tadi berapa tuh. Seratus berapa ya—"

"seratus dua dengan empat puluh lima. Teikou benar-benar pembantai."

Sekejap, angin yang dingin berhembus menusuk tulang-tulang dan kulit Kagami yang membiru. Pergerakannya saat sedang bermain basket terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh kearah dimana Kuroko menemuinya untuk yang pertama kali.

Wajahnya sedikit horror.

"Ah, masa … sih? Anak yang tadi?"

Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hening dari luar. Tangannya masih menggenggam bola basket dengan wajah yang lurus.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia lempar bola basketnya kesembarang arah—membuat seekor anjing terpukul dan masuk ke dalam kolam pancur. Lebay memang. Kagami tertawa makin keras—jauh lebih keras daripada saat batang hidung Kuroko menghadap ke depan wajahnya.

"HWAKAKAKAK! Jenius? Yang tadi? Mereka pasti bercanda! tadi saja ia melempar bola seperti melempar bantal! HAHAHA!"

"…."

"Mungkin saja, orang yang tadi itu cuma fanatik yang membeli seragam Teikou dan menggunakannya saat pertandingan. Ya! pasti itu. hahaha! Aduh. Air mataku! ARGHH! Waktu latihanku terpotong untuk menertawai orang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kuroko-kun, pelatih sudah kembali. Kau dimana? Cepat ke restoran. Makanan untukmu juga sudah di pesan. _

_Momoi'_

Timing-nya sangat pas. Syukurlah, Kuroko tidak perlu merasakan yang namanya bête berkepanjangan karena meladeni orang yang tidak sopan di depannya. Setelah ia menunduk untuk pamit kepada Kagami—yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membelakanginya—Kuroko pun akhirnya pergi.

"_Ano_—" dan sebelum itu, ia sempat memberikan sepatah-dua patah kata yang lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar, apalagi peduli,

"Sebenarnya, ini sungguh seragam sekolahku. Aku tidak bohong."

.

.

.

Si bodoh Kagami itu … ditinggalkannya tanpa berkenalan samasekali.

.

.

.

**OwO**

.

.

.

Saat Kuroko kembali memasuki restoran dimana teman-temannya menunggu, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan dimana piring-piring telah disapu bersih.

"T-Tetsu-_kun_ … _G-Gomenn_! Mereka cepat sekali makannya!"

Di depan wajahnya, ada Momoi yang menepukkan kedua tangannya sebagai permohonan maaf. Ia ambil sebuah piring kecil isi yakiniku dua lembar dengan bumbunya.

"Apa … ini?"

"Aku cuma bisa menyisakan ini, untukmu. Maaaaf Tetsu-_kun_. Habis kau lama sih—"

Kise dan yang lain sudah menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan tenang.

"Hyaah. Sayang sekali kau cuma bisa makan 2 iris, Kurokocchi—AWW! Momoi! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Kise-_kun_ dan yang lainnya takkan kumaafkannn!"

"Heeei! Kenapa aku saja yang dipukul! Yang paling banyak makan kan Murasakibara!"

(T_T) ini respon Murasakibara saat namanya disebut.

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya." Akashi baru saja meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring.

Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan ricuh di depannya—sebenarnya bukan dia satu-satunya yang menatap gerombolan Kise—hanya melenggang cuek ke tempat duduk dan menghabiskan sisa yakiniku yang diberikan oleh Momoi.

"_Ittadakimasu_—"

Ia makan dengan tenang—dalam kondisi yang tidak tenang.

"_Ano na_, sebenarnya kau itu darimana?"

Kuroko menoleh saat tiba-tiba saja suara Aomine terdengar. Ia hanya memandang dengan mata yang polos.

"Ke lapangan di depan restoran."

"Ngapain disana? Kamu kepincut sama cewek?"

"_Ano_—"

"_Heee_! Kurokocchi naksir seseorang? Siapa? Siapa?" Kise langsung melepaskan diri dari Momoi dan nempel-nempel ke tubuh Kuroko.

"HAH? Apa?" Momoi yang mendengar percakapan ngawur itu, langsung memasang wajah siaga satu, "T-Tetsu-_kun_, kau menemui siapa tadi?"

"Bukan. Dia cuma—"

"Apa? Adik kelasmu? Fansmu?" Aomine terus menebak-nebak dengan dugaannya yang asal.

"Adik kelas? Aaaa! Kurokocchi, seleramu bagus juga~"

"Bohoooong! baru kali ini aku dengar Tetsu-_kun_ mendatangi perempuan—Pasti bohoooong!"

"Berisik! Kalian semuaaa!" entah kenapa Midorima jadi ikut campur.

Dan orang yang sudah berjasa—membayarkan seluruh makanan di meja anak-anak Teikou—hanya bisa menyalakan korek dan membakar mukanya—ralat—membakar ujung rokok mild-nya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"_Yare yare_ … dasar, anak muda."

"Pelatih, aku boleh tambah?" disaat yang lain mengerubungi Kuroko, Akashi justru menyodorkan piring kosongnya ke depan hidung sang pelatih.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kau bayar sendiri."

Lagi-lagi sebuah gunting terlempar dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju wajah Murasakibara.

"Oi! Kenapa aku yang dilempar? Masalahmu kan dengan pelatih!"

"Soalnya … wajahmu seperti sasaran tembak."

Edan.

"Kurokocchi jatuh cinta! Jatuh cinta! Jatuh cin—"

"Kise, wajahmu jadi menjijikan begitu."

"Kise-_kun_! Hentikaaann!"

"_Ano_—teman-teman, kalian … salah paham."

Sepertinya, pertemuan Kuroko dengan bocah laki-laki berambut marun berdarah Jepang-Amerika itu akan menjadi rahasia, selamanya.

"KUROKOCCHI JATUH CINTAAAA!"

Tadinya, Kuroko ingin sekali memukul wajah si bocah besar berperilaku keras—Kagami—yang sudah mengoloknya. Tapi sekarang, ia jadi ingin mematahkan hidungnya Kise karena suaranya membuat orang-orang memerhatikannya.

Tapi yah … Karena Kuroko terlalu malas untuk bergerak, ia hanya membiarkan temannya yang pirang itu berbuat sesuka hati. Ia ikhlas. Tak sengaja, ia edarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela restoran, dan menemukan sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya, berjalan melewati restoran tempat Kuroko berada sambil menenteng sebuah basket di tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Kuroko kepikiran.

Apa suatu saat, ketika ia SMA nanti, ia akan menemui bocah besar itu di arena interhigh?

Sebagai musuh … atau malah—teman setim?

"Siapa yang kau pandangi—" Kise terbelalak, "L-laki-laki itu?" ia menunjuk seorang laki-laki kisaran tiga puluh tahun, mengenakan kemeja dan dasi, yang keberadaannya sempat tertutupi oleh Kagami yang lewat tadi.

Momoi makin panik.

Aomine nyeletuk, "Jadi, kau tertarik sama yang begituan, heh, Kuroko?"

"AOMINE-_KUUNN_! KAU BICARA APAAA!" Momoi sudah memukulinya dengan tiang listrik yang ia cabut di perempatan—kau kira ini fanfic apa? Action? Tentu saja Momoi memukul Aomine dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei! Momoi! Hentikan pukulanmu—"

"Tidak…"

Wajah Kuroko langsung gelap.

Rasanya, ia bakal dendam kesumat dengan Aomine dan Kise.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N** : fanfic Kuroko no basuke yang pertama nih buatku XD aku cuma ngikutin anime-nya, jadi yaa … beginilah imej mereka yang kudapat dari nonton dan melihat fanart-fanart Kurobasu XD aku rasa Momoi-nya over OOC. Tapi ya … aku sengaja mengubah karakternya jadi manja supaya pas buat adegan di fanfic ini. LOL.

Oh ya, ini cuma oneshot random. Sebenernya aku cuma pengen bikin adegan Kuroko yang ketemu Kagami sebelum masuk SMA Seirin. Inilah bayanganku jika seandainya mereka ketemu pas SMP XD tapi agak terganggu dengan kemunculannya anak-anak Teikou CS ya? hahaha XD _shikatanai yo_ U.U

Well, judulnya ngawur memang. Aku bingung mau kasih judul apa buat tulisan yang random gini U.U"a


End file.
